Communication devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, portable computers, and desktop computers, provide users with a variety of mobile communication services and computer networking capabilities. These communication services allow data in the form of text or speech, for example, voice calls, to be exchanged between the users. The users may subsequently be charged for the communication services provided by a cellular service provider or a telecom operator, based on various parameters. Examples of such parameters can be type of call, such as, originating call or terminating call, duration of call, and location of calling and called party.
Generally, when two users are on a telephonic call, the calling party may be independently charged according to a tariff plan provided by a calling operator, and the called party may be independently charged according to a tariff plan provided by a called operator. The calling operator and the called operator here, refers to the telecom operator of the calling party and the called party respectively. Further, these tariff plans may provide special tariff rates within the same telecom operator.